1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way releasable mortise structure, and more particularly, to a two-way releasable mortise structure which can unlock a door lock even though actuation blocks for releasing a dead bolt and a latch bolt by receiving a rotary force by an indoor lever and an outdoor lever are rotated in an arbitrary direction.
2. Background of the Invention
A door lock is a device that is mounted on a door in order to lock and unlock the door according to whether a latch bolt and a dead bolt, which go in and out at the side of the door, are extended or retracted. The latch bolt is means for preventing an automatic opening of the door and is not locking means. Therefore, in order to solve the problem of the unsafe latch bolt, a mortise lock structure using the latch bolt and the dead bolt has been widely used.
A digital door lock can unlock the dead bolt by a driving force of a motor, and hence, such a digital door lock is very convenient because it can automatically move the dead bolt to a locked position through the driving force of the motor after the door is closed even though a user forgets door locking.
In the meantime, in the case that the user has to rapidly escape to the outside in emergency circumstances such as fires, because an action to unlock the dead bolt hinders the user from opening the door and escaping to the outside, a digital door lock with a panic structure that the latch bolt and the dead bolt are opened simultaneously just by manipulation of an indoor lever.
However, conventional digital door locks as well as Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2011-6836 which is devised by the applicant of the present invention have an disadvantage in that an outdoor lever or an indoor lever must be changed in direction according to whether the door is a right handed door or a left handed door because the latch bolt and the dead bolt can be unlocked when actuating means for retracting the latch bolt and the dead bolt must be rotated in only one direction. Alternatively, push-and-pull open type door locks have an inconvenience in that rotary force converting means must be additionally mounted.